These Are The Lies
by Photography Bird
Summary: "Annabeth and Percy.. K-I-S-S-I-N-G in a tree―" Only to be cut short from a slamming bathroom door in his face. (ON HIATUS)
1. Prologue

**There Are The Lies - Another Percabeth Story, inspired by 'These Are The Lies' by The Cab (song.)**

* * *

><p>Annabeth Chase was force to visit the new neighbors. "Sweetie, they have a boy around your age!" Her mom's fake smile beams. "<em>Ew<em>! Cooties." She groans. "You're only ten! That's what you think about boys now, but later on.." Malcom, her brother, teased. "Malcom!" Annabeth's mother smack the back of his head.

"C'mon, kids! Let's go." Her father's soft voice calmed them down. "Malcom, what did you mean earlier about boys?" Her grey eyes widen as she tug on her older brother's sleeve. "Uh." He awkwardly shove his hand in his jeans' pocket. "Annie, Hun, that's for another time. The Jacksons are waiting for us." Athena, her mother, interrupted.

They rung on the blue doorbell. "Coming!" A sweet, woman-like, voice called from the other side. "Must be Sally." Annabeth heard her dad mumble. The door open, revealing a woman with brown hair and kind blue eyes. "Athena! Fredrick!" She embrace Annabeth's parents. "Sally! I heard you moved here two days ago, I wanted to come and see you. Its been awhile." Her parents return the grins and hugs.

"Well, come in. Percy will be home shortly. He's with Poseidon at the skate park." Sally informed them.

As soon as they sat down at the dinner table the front door burst open. "We're home!" Sally excuse herself, "Poseidon, the guests are here." The Chase family could heard on the other side of the wall. Sally came back into the dining room with Poseidon, Annabeth guessed to be her husband by the way they look at each other. "I'm hungry!" A boy with black messy hair, who seem about 10 or more her age, whined. "Percy, go introduce yourself to our guests. Your dad and I will fetch the meals." Sally bend down and kissed the boy's forehead.

The boy climbed onto a chair, "Hi." He rub his back neck with his hand. "You must be Percy, right?" Fredrick asked. "Yup." He grins widely, showing perfect rows of white teeth. "How old are you?" Athena asked, trying to break the awkward ice. "I'm 11." He looked around the table, stopped when his eyes met Annabeth's. They linger there for a bit, short but long enough for the others to notice.

"Food's here!" Poseidon interrupted. Their eye contact snapped toward the plates of spaghetti, marsh potatoes, chicken, and some bread. "I'll get the drinks." Percy awkwardly walked into the kitchen.

"So Annabeth, what do you think about boys now?" Malcom whisper quietly, so quiet only Annabeth could hear it. She blushed slightly. "Shut up." Her oh-so-wonderful brother smirks. Percy came back in, with several drinks wrap between his arms. Exactly where Annabeth wanted to be wrapped in...

After an hour or so, they finish eating. "Thank you so much for the wonder dinner, Sally and Poseidon. Tell Percy he is an adorable child." Her parents stood up and help put the plates in the kitchen. "Percy, will you show Annabeth and Malcom to the doors?" Poseidon grins down at his son. "Mhmm." He tried to act calm but inside he was shivering at the thought of being close to Annabeth...

"See you around." Percy waved from the door to Annabeth as her family walk across the street to reach their own house. "Yeah, okay." She grins, attempting and failing to hide the blush. But the midnight darkness help a bit.

Malcom stopped his little sister that was on her way to her bedroom. "Annabeth and Percy.. K-I-S-S-I-N-G in a tree―" Only to be cut short from a slamming bathroom door in his face. "You, Annabeth Chase, are a violent little girl." Malcom pushed the bathroom away and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**These Are The Lies - The Move**

* * *

><p><em>"I don't need you." Those set of words made her heart sank. It repeated in her head countless times since it happen.<em>

Percy and her had been best-friends from the day they meant for an entire year. She didn't think she would need anyone else but him, but life's a bitch. Her father was given a job promotion in San Francisco. "I'm moving." She said, completely ruining their afternoon trip to get icecream and go to the local skate-park. She has never seen Percy that angry before. His green-eyes were dark and lost their shine, his expression was harden.

"For how long?" His voice was calm and unusually low. Annabeth didn't response quickly, because to truth she did know the answer. It wasn't a nice answer either, the job promotion contains four years. "Four."

"Four? As in four days?" He asked, false hope in his voice. She shook her head. "Four weeks?" They stopped in their tracks, the streets were empty and most stores weren't open on Sundays.

"Four.. months?" He tried again with that false hope. She shook her head again.

"Four..." He started, not wanting to believe it, "years?" This time she nodded.

"When did you found out about the move?" She sighs, letting small blonde curls fall from her ear. "A month ago. I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Why didn't you tell me? Didn't you want me to know?" He frowned. "I honestly didn't." She admits. "What were you going to do? Eat icecream and go to skate-park making me think you're my best-friend in the world that I thought I would never lose? Then what? The next day you leave me?" His voice raised each sentence, Annabeth almost wanted to curl in a ball and let all the waterfalls go.

"I.. I.." He cuts her off, "You did. Didn't you? You wanted to leave me."

"That's not true! Percy you're my best-friend, probably my only friend." She was getting flustered by Percy's stubborn habit. "Then why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't want to believe it." She snapped and walked off, leaving him hollow. She heard several footsteps coming her way and a sudden hand on her wrist. "You should've told me sooner, because I _wouldn't care_. I don't _need you_." He let her wrist fall and went the opposite direction.

Annabeth walked back home, alone. Her parents and her brother (Malcom) nod toward her. They knew she told him. "I'm sorry, sweetheart." Her dad said and went back to packing. "You say things, but can you _honestly_ mean it?" She mumbles, quiet enough so he couldn't hear.

The next morning all the bags were packed and loaded onto the truck. She sat on the front-porch and watch Percy's school bus stop by his house. He didn't go to school today. Annabeth felt a hand on her shoulder and turn around, hoping it was Percy. No, it was just Malcom, asking if she wanted breakfast before they left. "No, Malcom. I'm not hungry."

"Annie," She cringed at her nickname. "You don't need him. You'll make new friends in San Francisco shortly."

_No, I won't. Because honestly I did need him, no matter if he didn't need me. _She wanted to shouted. "Yeah. I guess." She lied as he give her a small smile and went back inside.


	3. Up for adoption, sorry loves

Alert! Alert!

Hey, sorry guys.

I cannot continue this story. I just lost the plot and ideas I wanted to turn this story into. Recently I've gotten more into werewolves au (I know, I promise myself I wouldn't get into that twilight shit but I couldn't fight it.) and working on finishing my story "Show Me."

Also, attempting to go beyond my comfort of writing like grammar (word usage) and PDA, emotional, tragedy scenes to improve for future stories. I'm a very sensitive person so I get awkward or sad writing about those topic but I guess I'll have to at least try.

Don't worry, I won't leave you guys hanging!

But don't close the window yet - this story is finally up for adoption! PM'd to get me details. Here are some minor things you need to adopt this story.

1. Have at least one story written so far.

2. Good grammar (not going to judge you if you have several, little, tiny errors - I do it too.)

3. Listen to "These are the lies" by The Cab (song ref of this story

Uh, there's more but that's all I could think of right now. Anyways, you have to understand if you PM'd me it doesn't exactly mean you get the story directly. Stuff about tumblr: I'll update soon.

Bye, still so sorry. (I'm such a disgrace)


End file.
